<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My 100th fic: Magpie by Jevil_Joss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933466">My 100th fic: Magpie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss'>Jevil_Joss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100th Fic, Angst, M/M, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Volume 4 spoilers, Ye have been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow goes to visit Roman in jail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Roman Torchwick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Uncommon RWBY Ships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My 100th fic: Magpie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jail sucked. No, really. It <em>sucked. </em></p><p>There had been a lot of times in Roman's life that had sucked--<em>a few more than others,</em> Roman thought bitterly, thinking of his childhood. Being in jail was hardly the suckiest thing that had happened to him, but that didn't make it suck less. To the contrary, it rather made him feel like it shouldn't suck this much because he had been through so much worse than this. </p><p>He really needed to suck it up. </p><p>Footsteps woke him from his reverie and self pity. He straightened as a familiar figure in a gray coat stood outside his cell. </p><p>"Qrow," Roman said, looking up at the Huntsman. "A pleasant surprise."</p><p>Qrow pulled a chair over, sitting down. "Romeo...we need...to talk."</p><p>"We can make this work," Roman said casually. </p><p>"...You work for Salem."</p><p>"Yes, that does make things...difficult."</p><p>"You're working for the person who's trying to destroy the humanity," Branwen said. </p><p>"Most of it," Roman said. "I may have a bit of a gambling streak, Qrow, but I'm not an idiot. I know how to figure out the odds, and I'd hoped you'd be able to, as well. Why not join her and live?"</p><p>"Why aid her?" Qrow demanded. "If we die, we die together, on the same side. That's how the good guys do it."</p><p>"If I was ever a good guy...I wouldn't have ever ended up inside this cell, would I?" Roman demanded. "You may be fine being a martyr for your cause, but I for one am tired of losing. I've lost a few too many things, Qrow." He sat up, sighing. </p><p>Qrow stood up, the chair falling to the side. "Why? Why assume you can't win? What is victory without the struggle?"</p><p>"And what is defeat if everything is loss?" Roman asked quietly. "What comeback could you possible make from that?"</p><p>Qrow jabbed a finger in Roman's face through the bars. "You're a quitter. The moment things get hard, you runaway and escape. You hide and cower and wait for someone else to deal with it. You're a coward who never fights any fight he doesn't have an a hundred percent chance of winning."</p><p>There was a moment of silence. "Do you want me to deny it?" Roman said. "Yes, that is exactly what I am, Qrow. That's what I've always been and always will be. The jokes on you if you thought I could change."</p><p>"Everyone can change. Some people just don't give a damn and refuse to change." Qrow sighed, then turned on his heel and strode off. </p><p>"As if I never tried," Roman said quietly, wishing he had his hat at that moment. Instead, he lay back, covering his face with his arm, and drifted off to a restless sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back in January, which was not as long ago as it feels, I started the RWBY Uncommon Ships collection as a writing experiment--a way to write outside of what I normally wrote. I was excited when I got my first request...and it sums up 90% of my works when I saw that the request was for Roman and Branwen. Since this was my 100th fic, I decided to follow up The Slightly Drunken Banter Between Two Arch Enemies with this one--which I had honestly planned to get done sooner. </p><p>But anyways, it has been a great journey! I am glad to have people reading and liking my stuff. Thank you. And if you have a request of your own, or something you want to post to my collection, feel free!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>